Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.2
Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.2 is the 2nd volume of the SOLO SERIES character songs. It features Taiga Kagami's voice actor, Yūki Ono singing two original songs and reciting two monologues. Track list #Monologue: Yamenakute Yokatta ze #''Run and gun up to glory'' #Monologue: Yatteyarou ja neeka #''Michi no Tochū'' #''Run and gun up to glory (Off Vocal)'' #''Michi no Tochū (Off Vocal)'' Lyrics and Translations Monologue 1 = Back when I was in America I played basketball all the time. I couldn’t communicate, and I didn’t get any opportunities to make friends, so I just practiced super recklessly. But then stuff happened, and I had to return to Japan during middle school. To be honest, I was disappointed with how shabby everyone’s level was… there was even a time when I distanced myself from basketball in disgust – but I’m glad I didn’t quit! That I can play such a fun basketball again…!Monologue Translation from light and shadow |-| Eikō Made no Run and Gun = - Romaji = We gotta win we gotta win we gotta win moero we gotta win we gotta win we gotta win atsuku Woo, Jumping Higher-i-ya-i-ya-i-ya-i---yeah Sooru de butsukaru kodou ga shibireru Shakunetsu no kooto de Genkai ijou no honki de semeruze Ichido kiri no shoubu Dare ni mo tomerarenai eikou made no ran ando gan I gotta fight! I gotta fight! Tsukande miseru Kono te wo nobashite tooku motto We gotta win! We gotta win! Fukanou wa nai Shinjiru kokoro de tsuppashire Kiseki ja jamakusai magure wa nain da Dono purei hitotsu mo Byousoku tani de hannou shiteiku Oretachi no jitsuryoku Attouteki na pawaa akirame waruku idome I gotta shoot! I gotta shoot! Tonde miseru Ima yori dare yori takaku motto We gotta win! We gotta win! Makeru ki wa nai Hitomi ni toraeta victory I gotta fight! I gotta fight! Tsukande miseru Kono te wo nobashite tooku motto We gotta win! We gotta win! Fukanou wa nai Shinjiru kokoro de tsuppashire I gotta shoot! I gotta shoot! Tonde miseru Ima yori dare yori takaku motto We gotta win! We gotta win! Makeru ki wa nai Hitomi ni toraeta victory Woo, jumping higher!! Eikou made no ran ando ganRomaji & Translation by ichigohaatsu - English = We gotta win we gotta win we gotta win I'm getting fired up we gotta win we gotta win we gotta win I'm getting hot Woo, Jumping Higher-i-ya-i-ya-i-ya-i---yeah It's colliding with my soul, my heartbeat is becoming numb A court with scorching heat I'll attack with my seriousness that goes above my limit It's a match with only one chance No one will be able to stop me, it's a run and gun until we reach glory I gotta fight! I gotta fight! I'll show you I can grab ahold of it I'll reach out this hand and take it even further We gotta win! We gotta win! Nothing is impossible Run swiftly with a heart that you trust A miracle is a pain in the butt, there are no lucky shots In any play, not one I'll have a reaction per unit in seconds This is our true ability Give in to an overwhelming power, I won't think bad of you for the challenge I gotta shoot! I gotta shoot! I'll show you how far I can jump More than now, more higher than anyone else We gotta win! We gotta win! I have no intention of losing A victory already grasped in my eyes I gotta fight! I gotta fight! I'll show you I can grab ahold of it I'll reach out this hand and take it even further We gotta win! We gotta win! Nothing is impossible Run swiftly with a heart that you trust I gotta shoot! I gotta shoot! I'll show you how far I can jump More than now, more higher than anyone else We gotta win! We gotta win! I have no intention of losing A victory already grasped in my eyes Woo, jumping higher!! It's a run and gun until we reach glory }} |-| Monologue 2 = I was honestly moved by Kuroko during the game. So this is the Phantom Sixth Man, huh? Plus, all the story about the five guys from Generation of Miracles from other schools who are stronger than me… interesting! Bring it on! The rough challenge of life, as long as there are guys I can’t beat, it’s perfect! If Kuroko is going to become my shadow, … I also have to become stronger. I promise, I’ll crush the entire Generation of Miracles down and make this team Japan’s No. 1. |-| Michi no Tochū = - Romaji = Kyou no owari no kaze to nakama no koe Yuuyakeiro no kata o narabete aruku Onaji omoi ga kureta deai (We need each other) Are kara dore dake (Do my best for us) Ore tachi tsuyoku nareta ka na Itsu no hi ka itsu no hi ka kokoro kara no egao de Issho ni yorokobiaeru you ni Kore kara mo hitasura ni hikari ga shimesu ashita he Aserazu jibun no pace de Doko made mo tsuzuiteku michi no tochuu de kyou mo Owaranai yume to aruiterun da Mada tooku kanawanai ore nara ore de ii sa Zettai akiramenai kara Ima made datte shinken ni yattekita ze Kachitai kimochi wa naniyori no energy Jibun ni mayotta toki mo aru sa (I lost my way) Soredemo naze darou (Never stop my heart) Yappari kore shika nai kara Ore no mama hitamuki ni mune wo hatte susumou Soko kara mieru keshiki ga aru Mada tooku hateshinai yume nara yume de ii sa Zettai oitsuitemiseru Itsu no hi ka itsu no hi ka kokoro kara no egao de Issho ni yorokobiaeru you ni Kore kara mo hitasura ni hikari ga shimesu ashita he Aserazu jibun no pace de Doko made mo tsuzuiteku michi no tochuu de kyou mo Owaranai yume to aruiterun da Mada tooku kanawanai ore nara ore de ii sa Zettai akiramenai karaRomaji & Translation by theotherice - English = The wind of today’s end and the voices of comrades Lining up sunset-colored shoulders and walk The meeting that same feelings gave us (we need each other) Since then, just how much (do my best for us) Stronger have we become Someday, someday, to be able to rejoice together With a smile from the heart Patiently, from now on, to a tomorrow that light indicates Without rushing, at our own pace On the middle of the endless road, today, too, We’re walking with an unending dream If it’s a distantly undefeatable me then it shall be me Because I’ll definitely not give up Even up to now I’ve been seriously doing things The desire to win is an energy beyond anything There are times I was lost in myself (I lost my way) Even so for some reason (Never stop my heart) Because there is nothing but this after all I’ll square my shoulders and go on, just like myself From there there’s a scenery I can see If it’s an unending dream then it’s fine as a dream I’ll definitely catch up with it, you’ll see Someday, someday, to be able to rejoice together With a smile from the heart Patiently, from now on, to a tomorrow that light indicates Without rushing, at our own pace On the middle of the endless road, today, too, We’re walking with an unending dream If it’s a distantly undefeatable me then it shall be me Because I’ll definitely not give up }} References Navigation Category:SOLO SERIES